Dark Times, Happy Times
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Drabbles and Ficlets written for Harry Potter Un-Canon Drabble-a-Thon, Sortinghatdrabs, and DeathEaterdrabs. Contains numerous characters- slash, het, and gen alike, as well as a variety of ratings and genres. More warnings inside.
1. Multiple Vendettas

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is going to be a bit different as the drabbles/ficlets in here will include both Het and Slash, as well as various pairings.

**For the Harry Potter Un-Canon Drabble-a-Thon (200 words), we have:** Lucius/Draco, Albus Severus/Draco, Harry/Bellatrix, and Lupin/Greyback.

**For Sortinghatdrabs (400-500 words), we have:** Charlie/Draco and Hermione/Theo; Hermione/Ron.

**Warnings: **Each Drabble/Ficlet will contain individual warnings in their respective headers. Abide by them, please.

**Standard Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and its themes, settings, and characters. I make no profit from this. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

**A/N 2: **I had a lot of fun writing these. A lot. I was able to dab into pairings that I normally don't which was a blast in itself, and I hope you'll feel the same! Happy reading!

* * *

**Title:** A Father's Responsibilities  
**Recipient:** luciusmistress  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Draco  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Pre-Slash, Age gap, Chan (Draco 14), Incest, Implications of future dubious consent.  
**Prompt:** LM/DM- Consent- "A Responsible Father".  
**A/N:** This actually didn't turn out the way I hoped. Word limits are stifling. =)

*******

"It's a Father's responsibility to teach his son the intricacies of sex," Father told me sternly, and gave me a look that meant I wasn't to argue.

I scrunched my nose and, like the disobedient boy he always said I was, argued anyway.

"No one ever told _me_ that," I told him, narrowing my eyes and watching for signs of untruth.

Father's mask was as intact as ever. "Surely you can understand why," he said, and the way he said it made me feel like the eleven year old boy I was three years ago. "It's a Pureblood tradition, Draco. That's all you need to know."

I quirked a brow at him. Father didn't know me at all.

"But how—"

Father let out an all-suffering sigh and shook his head. "Have I ever misguided you before, Draco?"

Smartly, I didn't answer.

Father rolled his eyes.

"It's my responsibility, Draco. It could also be your Mother's, if you'd rather her—"

"No!" I shouted. That was just _wrong_. On too many levels.

Father snorted. "No, I didn't think so."

"Fine," I gritted out. "You teach me, then."

The smirk father sent my way made my blood run cold.

"I will."

* * *

**Title:** A Responsible Father  
**Recipient:** luciusmistress  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Draco  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Chan, Age gap, Incest, and implied consent bordering on dubious.  
**Prompt:** LM/DM- Consent- A Father's Responsibilities.  
**A/N:** This is a follow-up of "A Father's Responsibilities".

*******

I pulled the covers over Draco's naked body and stared.

He'd been hesitant at first, reluctant to do things with his father that were normally done with lovers. But like the good son he was—underneath the tantrums and whining and utter lack of self control and common sense—he'd been compliant. He allowed me to teach him the exact thing I said I would: the intricacies of sex. Malfoy's were the best learners. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd now be able to give a woman pleasure. He'd know the right places to touch, the right areas to stroke, the signs that begged for bites or suction. And as for how to suck a cock… well, that was certainly an extracurricular.

Just as my father had taught me how to have sex, I'd taught Draco. And he'd use what he learned to make mush of whatever woman he chose to enter his bed.

Hot jealousy flared within me but I quickly stomped it down.

Enough. It was over now. I'd done my part. I'd acted the responsible Father.

With that consolation in mind—with that excuse, with that conviction—I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

**Title:** His Attention  
**Recipient:** sunsetdawn20  
**Pairing:** Draco/Albus Severus; side: Harry/Ginny *shudders*, Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Age gap, inappropriate relations, and chan (as Al is almost 17, but not quite)  
**Prompt:** DM/ASP- "He's not thinking of Harry, honest..."  
**A/N:** This was really very fun. I could only imagine (literally, I really can) how Al is going to react *snickers* Poor Al.

*******

I saw the way Professor Malfoy looked at me. It was the way I sometimes caught Mum looking at Dad, or Uncle Ron looking at Aunt Hermione, or—well, you get my point. The fact is, Draco Malfoy, my Potion's Professor, was looking at me in a way that made my cock swell and my blood pump and my heart beat unbearably fast.

He looked at me like he wanted to fucking _eat_ me.

I'd have let him.

*~*~*~*~*~

I realized that he wasn't going to make the first move, so I made it for him. Ours was the last class of the day, and I was slow to put my things away. When everyone else had already left, and Prof. Malfoy was still at his desk, I sauntered up to him with what I hoped was a seductive smile and whispered his name. He had no time to even react before I pounced.

I _was_ a Gryffindor.

*~*~*~*~*~

I hadn't expected things to progress so fast, but they did. Soon we were rutting against each other, smacking lips, scratching at each other's backs and sides and arms. I came with the Professor's name on my lips.

And he came with my Father's.

* * *

**Title: **Dire Revenge  
**Recipient**: girlofavalon  
**Pairing:** Harry/Bella  
**Prompt: **Revenge  
**Warnings**: NC-17, Non-Con, Dark.  
**A/N:** Harry/Bella is one of the few het pairings I'm interested in.

*******

Harry didn't now how things came to happen as they did, but he couldn't be bothered to care too much. Not when the woman who he'd sworn revenge on, the woman who killed Sirius, was trapped underneath him—bound in ropes and screaming.

Bellatrix Lestrage looked insane. Her dark brown locks were disarrayed in every direction, and the white of her eyes were consuming her dilated pupils. Her mouth was stretched out wide, and she was letting out the bloodiest screams Harry had ever heard.

It was arousing.

Harry shifted, and pounded into her so hard he swore his cock was breaching her womb.

He'd been at it all night. He'd caught her, stumbling through Knocturn Alley, her mind muddled from an obvious Obliviate. It hadn't mattered, though. Not who cast the curse, or why she was there, or anything. All that mattered that finally, at last, she was in his grasp.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

Harry grunted as he came—his third orgasm of the night— and twisted a rosy nipple.

When she screamed, Harry grinned.

When the night was over, he would raise his wand to her—just like she'd done to Sirius—and cast the Killing Curse.

Revenge was his.

* * *

**Title: **A Father's Expectations  
**Pairing: **Lucius/Draco  
**Recipient: **deathjunke  
**Prompt: **Any Male/Draco; "What a naughty spoiled boy I have"; Painful Spanking  
**Warnings:** NC-17; Caning; One-sided incestuous lust.  
**A/N:** I freaking adore Malfoy-cest 3

*******

"I'm disappointed, Draco." Lucius murmured. He lifted his cane and flicked it over his son's bare bum. He smiled as Draco cried out, and a fresh line of red formed over the others.

"I expected better."

Lucius brought the cane down again, enacting another tortured scream and a newly created welt.

"I've spoiled you too much. For too long you've been given what you wanted. Not any longer, child. You _will_ obey me on this, is that clear?"

There was no answer to his question, and Lucius struck again.

"Y-yes, Father!" Draco cried. He tightened his grip on his father's robes and let out a tortured sob. "Yes!"

Lucius waited a moment more, listening to his son's unseemly crying, and then nodded in approval. With a flick of his wand he removed the spell that bound Draco to his knees, pushed the boy to the floor, and stood up.

"I expect you to be fully prepared to take the mark in a week's time, Draco."

"Y-yes, Father."

Nodding stiffly, Lucius left his son's bedchamber and leaned on the closed door.

"Naughty child."

Lucius closed his eyes, opened his robe, and slid his hands into his pants.

He began to stroke.

* * *

**Title:** Animal's Instinct  
**Recipient:** relala_wyn  
**Pairing: **Remus/Fenrir  
**Prompt: **Instinct  
**Warnings:** R; Dub-con; brief glimpse into werewolf-sex  
**A/N:** I've read a few good Greyback/Harry fics, but never Remus/Greyback. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I just don't like Remus very much. I love the idea of werewolves, though.

*******

He was the man who bit him. He was the man who changed him. He was the man who damned him.

Remus _hated_ that man.

Greyback would smile at him, a predatory curve of his lips that revealed a double row of sharp, yellowed teeth, and Remus would cringe. He winced when Greyback touched him, stiffened when his nose would bury itself in the crook of Remus' neck and sniff. Remus couldn't stand being anywhere near Fenrir Greyback.

At least, not in human form.

It was something else entirely when Remus was a werewolf, however. When humaneness left him, deserted him for something more primal, Remus was left vulnerable to his instincts. He whined when Greyback's overlarge snout butted into his, panted when his teeth sank into the furry flesh of his shoulder, groaned when animalistic arms wrapped around his body and slammed him onto whatever hardened surface lay near. Remus was fully aware of the consequences of a beta rejecting their alpha.

Death.

Remus felt himself be penetrated and he howled up to the sky, where a vibrant full moon beamed down on him in condemnation.

Unfortunately, animal instincts for survival were stronger than anything.

Even human yearnings for death.

* * *

**Title:** A Dragon's Mark  
**Pairing:** Charlie/Draco  
**Rating:** light NC-17  
**Warnings:** Mentions of rough play and minimal body mutilation.  
**A/N:** This was written for **sortinghatdrabs** week #47, I think. I guess it was too silly or something. It didn't get a good response at all. This was the second time I took part in that community's challenge (the first time was for the pairing Hermione/Theo). I didn't get a good response then, either. *Sighs* Not very encouraging. Anyways! This was still loads of fun to write. Ever since I read "The Marriage Stone" by Josephine Darcy (Snarry), Charlie/Draco has intrigued me. There's something about a Dragon Tamer catching a Dragon that just sounds fetching. ;)

*******

"Have you considered which way to have us marked?"

Charlie turned his auburn eyes on Draco and gave him a small smile. "Not yet, Dragon."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say, Dragon." Charlie quipped, and his grin grew wide as Draco sent him a weary glare.

"In any case," Draco continued, "You'd better hurry up. You only have a week to decide before our bonding ceremony."

Charlie quirked a brow. "Really? I hadn't realized."

"You prat," Draco scowled, and moved over on the plush sofa that sat in the middle of their sitting room to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hurry up. And I'll kill you if it's something painful."

"Yes, Dragon."

"Fuck off."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The bonding is in three days, you know. Have you figured it out already?"

"Not really, no." Charlie admitted, then banished their plates to the sink.

"You're insufferable, Weasley." Draco snapped.

"But you love me anyway."

Draco sniffed. "I'm clearly out of my mind."

Charlie laughed. "Whatever you say, Dragon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you—oh, _Merlin_, do that a-fucking-_gain_—!"

"What were… you—ugh!—bleeding hell you're fucking tight!"

"I try—damn it, Charlie! Go faster!"

"Yes, _Dragon_."

"Fuck yo—ah! Fuck! The _mark_, Charlie! The…ugh… mark!"

Charlie pulled out slowly and slammed his hips forward, enticing a guttural sound from his fiancé's throat that sent shivers down his spine.

"No," he panted, "but I have an idea for one now."

He dropped his head to Draco's shoulder, and with another jerk of his hips, bit down and sank his teeth into the pale flesh.

Draco screamed as he came, and Charlie followed right after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're getting married tomorrow, you realize," Draco mumbled into Charlie's shoulder, head still spinning from his second orgasm of the night.

"Looking forward to it." Charlie murmured in turn. There was stickiness between them—lots and lots of white, sex-smelling stickiness that was becoming rather uncomfortable as it started to dry—but he didn't bother moving. He could deal with the discomfort if it meant spending another moment with his Dragon in his arms.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco let a beam take his face as their guests turned away and began to chatter amongst themselves.

"A nipple ring, Charlie? You made me get a bloody _nipple ring_?! In front of all these people!" His left nipple was still aching from where it was pierced by that thick golden ring, which Charlie claimed to have been Dragon's gold.

Charlie glanced at him from the corner of his eye and let out a small smirk.

"It suits you."

Draco turned around and lifted his hand to his husband's chest. When Charlie gave him a curious look, he gave him a smile and slapped his right nipple. Charlie hissed, and his hand went up to press over his bonding piercing.

"I hate you," he grumbled, and lowered himself for a kiss.

Draco pressed his lips against his and whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Title: **Goblin Wars  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Theo  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Professor Binns is lecturing! Bring your pillows! Also, some minor imaginative infidelity. And Het, if it isn't your thing (because it really isn't mine, either).  
**A/N: **Even though I'm not one for Het, I still favor Hermione/Blaise. Theo's always intrigued me, though, and I wanted to play with him a little bit. And I did, and it was pretty fun.

*******

Hermione Granger clenched her jaw and tried to drown out the snores coming from her boyfriend sleeping in the desk beside hers. They were sitting in History of Magic, listening to Professor Binns drone on about Goblin Wars for the third time that week. Sure, Hermione admitted, the topic wasn't very interesting, but that wasn't the point. It was school, and they were there to learn.

She took another look at Ron, noticed the drool dribbling down his cheek, and scowled. At the rate Ron was going, he was going to fail all his N.E.W.T' s. No matter how much of her help she offered her boyfriend, he never accepted it. Hell, he never appreciated it. Whenever Hermione even mentioned books or studying or class, Ron would scoff at her condescendingly and call her an insufferable bookworm who preferred reading over snogging. Maybe she was a bookworm, but the latter was definitely not true. She liked kissing Ron. She liked kissing Ron a lot. But that didn't mean she was going to blow her future away to snog on a couch in the middle of the Gryffindor common room with all her classmates watching. Certainly Ron had more sense than _that!_

… but he didn't, and that was the problem.

Hermione sighed, shook her head, and turned her attention back to Professor Binns. As soon as she did she caught the eye of Theodore Nott, who'd been looking back from his seat in front of hers.

"Hi," he mouthed, and winked.

She really shouldn't have, but she found herself mouthing it back.

Nott grinned, pointed to Binns over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, then turned around. Hermione had to stifle a smile. For a Slytherin, Nott wasn't so bad. He wasn't as patronizing and self-centered as the other members of his house (namely Malfoy and Zabini). He was hardworking and studious, had a good head on his shoulders, respected her, and-- she couldn't help but add-- was remarkably handsome.

Hermione sighed wistfully. What she wouldn't cast if Ron could be more like him. Knowing that there wasn't a spell on earth that could make her foolish boyfriend see reason, Hermione dipped her dried quill in fresh ink, peered over Nott's head to the front, and tried her best to take notes on the revolutionary wars of Goblins. 

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you liked these! Comments are appreciated, as always =) Thanks for reading!


	2. Monster

**Title: **Monster

**Author: **Reiko Katsura

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** While chasing monsters, sometimes you become one.

**Word Count:** ~660

**Warnings:** Dark, Character Deaths, Insane!Arthur, Unbeta'd.

**Prompt: **This was written for round three of **deatheaterdrabs** . The prompt was "Evil Weasleys" along with a choice of picture or quote prompt. I chose the quote: _"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."_—Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil.

**Author's notes:** I enjoyed the quoted prompt very much. It was fun, and a bit refreshing, to write about a character I hardly ever think about. It was even more fun that he was a bit 'round the bend. The drabble didn't turn out exactly as I imagined it to, but it kind of came close. I wanted in Arthur's head a little bit, and so I went.

* * *

Arthur Weasley petted the pale, lifeless hand of his wife twice before moving on to stroke her orange, blood coated hair. Of all his family, she was the one whom he was saddest to see go the most. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away from her face—white lips parted and beautiful brown eyes nearly swallowed whole by the surrounding white. He continued to run his fingers through her hair, uncaring that her blood was seeping through the fabric of his cloak, and reluctantly looked away to glance around the room gravely.

His children—his five remaining boys, single daughter—lay tangled in awkward heaps throughout their living room floor, resting over conflated blood and tangled wands. The stench of blood, the stench of death, filled the air with a pungent smell. Arthur refrained from clamping his hand over his nose and allowed himself to inhale his doing. His sacrifices.

He'd done it _for_ them. For their safety. After the loss of Fred, things had never been the same for them. The fear of losing another member of their family had shadowed them like a brume; arising overwhelmingly when word from one had been too long. And then Arthur had been appointed Head of the Auror Department, a position recommended by the Minister of Magic he couldn't have refused, and things had gotten worse. He'd seen first hand, chasing Dark Wizard after Dark Wizard, how fragile people's lives were, and how little others considered them. He'd seen, on every case, how easy it was to lose family, and how often it actually occurred.

He was a good Auror, a dedicated one, and more than once he had nearly paid for it dearly. Friends, lovers, and relatives of those who had been sent to Azkaban were always waiting for him, prepared to avenge the death or arrest or eternal-damnation of their criminal loved ones. And when getting to Arthur proved to be too difficult, they began targeting others—his family, namely, and sometimes his friends. But it was always his family who were in real danger: always them who'd be attacked in the shadows of Diagon Alley; always them who'd be jinxed off aerial broom. And the longer Arthur fought to catch those who would do them harm, the larger the number of those who sought it increased, and the more targeted the members of his family became.

Yes, Arthur had killed them to _save_ them. He had to shield them from the monsters who tried to hurt them, keep them from the darkness that stalked their heels. They hadn't understood, when he'd explained, after casting securing wards on the Burrow that only the Head of the Auror department would ever know to cast. They hadn't comprehended even after Arthur had murdered his first born son. They'd fought him, they'd cursed him, they'd pleaded with him to put down his wand—but he hadn't. He knew, more than they ever would, the dangers that lurked outside the burrow walls. He, and only he, was aware of the blessing he'd given them.

No longer did they have to walk outside with their wands clutched in their hands. No longer did they have to watch their backs, weary of stray curses and spells.

Arthur had done them a good deed, indeed.

He'd protected them, as he promised he would, so that no one would ever be able to hurt them. He'd protected them as only the head of their house _could_.

Arthur continued to pet his wife's hair, stroking the ends of the red and damp curls. He took another leveled glance around the room, saw his family who would never again be in danger of being harmed, and smiled—

and sighed in relief.

Tomorrow he'd deal with their bodies and the questions that would undoubtedly arise. But today, he decided, he would allow himself to bask in the knowledge that no one, no matter how dark, would ever hurt his family again.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this bit of creepiness ;)**


End file.
